I Would Have Said
by AuroraKnight
Summary: Naru discovers that she is a senshi while reminiscing about Usagi, and later has to put her skills to the test when a formidable enemy begins to attack Tokyo.Who's the visitor from the future? After BSSMStars, Manga Storyline
1. I Would Have Said

**_ I Would Have Said . . .  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Author's note:_   
This story utilises the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon characters, so if you don't know the Japanese names you may need to brush up on them.  
Also, this story combines parts of the anime and the manga. The parts concerning Naru's past are from the anime, but the bits of information about the galaxy cauldron, and Sagittarius Zero Star are from the manga. For those of you who haven't read the manga, please read below. Those who have, you can skip ahead.

The inner and outer senshi die throughout the Sailor Stars Manga, and Usagi travels to a place at the center of the galaxy called Sagittarius Zero Star. Chaos (the ultimate evil being) binds to the galaxy cauldron and instead of destroying it, Sailor Moon jumps into it, dying, and is later reborn in the 30th century.

* * *

My name is Naru Osaka. My mother owns the jewelry store at the mall - Osa. P. My father - well, we don't talk about him anymore. I'm in high school now. Recently something strange happened in my life. Before you I tell you that however, you should know this.  
  
Usagi and I used to be friends. Since we were toddlers, we always hung out, helped each other, shared our secrets. In our senior year of junior high, this started to change.  
  
I can trace it back to one day - the day I was attacked in mom's shop. It's strange, how you remember the negative things that happen so vividly. I remember the girl who showed up to save me - Sailor Moon. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, she called herself. Up until then, I had only heard of Sailor V.  
  
That was the same day that Usagi saved a cat on the way to school. Its name was Luna. After that, she adopted the cat and brought it to school every day. She started meeting new friends: Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto.  
  
Then I remember when I fell in love with Masato - no - Nephrite. There were three sailor soldiers then. And he - the love of my life - died. I remember at first he thought I was Sailor Moon, which I obviously wasn't. Then he began to think that I knew who Sailor Moon was - since she always showed up to save me. It's such a funny thought, being where I am now.  
  
Usagi and her friends had "powwows" at the Sendai Hill Temple, where Rei lived. Rei worked at the Hikawa Shrine, close to the place where the 'disappearing bus' used to be. Usagi and her friends always ran off at unusual times. After a while, they completely stopped talking to me. The mall, once mine and Usagi's haven, became her and her friends' haven. Her new friends. I'm not jealous. I don't think I ever could've been. Just hurt. Lonely.  
  
Then something strange happened with Umino. I always saw him but never noticed him. After my hurt subsided, and I finally found a way to care again, I realized he liked me. I had always thought he was infatuated with Usagi. At first I thought he had given up because Usagi liked Mamoru, but after a while I learned that he had a genuine interest in me. I began to notice his humor and his intelligence. He protected me all the time. For a while, he was my comfort against knowing what Usagi was doing, to me and for the world.  
  
Then Usagi met three older friends. She was getting more popular by the second, and I was drifting away. They were Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. They were strange girls, very distant. Even the younger one that Usagi seemed to especially like, Hotaru. Somehow though, they were all very close.  
  
Usagi became more mature in the passing year. She seemed stronger, more passionate, determined, and sensitive. I noticed her change before my eyes, silently watching from my careful place. Sometimes she was so elegant, I could almost imagine her as one of the princesses we used to pretend to be as kids.  
And I can't forget Usagi's supposed family. She always told me that she hated Mamoru, the guy who called her "Odango-Atama," though I knew better. All of a sudden, they were together. I should've seen it coming, but I didn't. And I can't forget the little pink haired girl with Usagi's hairstyle, who showed up out of nowhere. Usagi said it was her cousin, but in all the time I've known her, she's never had a cousin named Chibi-Usa. She doesn't realize I know that Chibi-Usa means "Little Usagi."  
  
Chibi-Usa and Usagi shared an amazing bond, I noticed, though it was rather unique. It was kind of like a sibling relationship combined with a mother-daughter one. Later Usagi claimed to have a pink haired sister who, again, surprisingly shared her unique hairstyle. Chibi-Usa was gone then. And Usagi became friends with the Three Lights, after Mamoru's departure for America. She didn't think I knew about the ring Mamoru gave her but I did, and I know exactly how brokenhearted she was when he left. I wanted to show her sympathy. I knew how she felt. I wanted to tell her I understood her, but I was afraid of taking the first step, and breaking the ice. It was too late when she found her comfort in Seiya.  
  
A while ago, I didn't understand the incredible importance of Usagi's departure in our later years of high school. I know Sailor Moon's fellow soldiers had disappeared - dead - no doubt. That was when Usagi became lonely. She spent many solitary hours by herself, locked up in her room, continuously looking up at the sky. Then, one night, she disappeared. I never saw her the next day.  
  
She didn't know what I knew, what I regretted not telling her. She was Sailor Moon, and I knew. I knew that her new friends were sailor soldiers too. I knew that Chibi-Usa is her future daughter. I knew. I wished I'd told her.  
  
One day the world started to crumble, buildings fell down, and sunlight ceased. That was the day my life changed forever. The world was ending, I knew that, and I was afraid. Where was Sailor Moon? Somehow I knew she was out there somewhere, fighting for us: my friend, my best friend. All I could think about was helping her: giving away my life, so didn't have to give away hers.  
  
It happened. A woman with whom I was unacquainted appeared in front of my eyes. She looked like Usagi. Before, I had never known what being Sailor Moon truly meant. I had never known what the ginzuishou could do. That day I learned everything: Usagi's past, present, and future. I learned of Sagittarius Zero Star, where Usagi was. So I hoped and prayed she would be okay. If there was one thing I could've said to her before she jumped into that cauldron, it would be, "I'm sorry. Sorry for not being there when I should've been." I would've told her not to worry, because I would protect the world while she was gone. I would hold the world together in her absence, and I would anxiously await her arrival. I wanted her to know that the greatest bond ever, our friendship, will never be broken, and never be swayed. That day, I found out who I truly was for the first time. Maybe I will tell her, when she comes back. The healing power of the ginzuishou is mine as well, because I am . . . Princess Serenity's sister, Princess Naru.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't claim to own the show and manga Sailor Moon nor its characters. Nor am I associated with Toei Animations, or Naoko Takeuchi in any way. However, this story is my own personal work, so please do not plagerize!

Also, please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome, as this is my first story on fanfiction.net. Thanks!


	2. A New Beginning

It's been three years since I last hoped to see Usagi again. Trying to be positive is difficult these days, although it seems that Usagi will never return. A wisp of me silently awaits her arrival, but my cynical side disputes that, saying she is dead.  
  
I wonder what it's like, inside the Galaxy Cauldron, neither born nor dead. I can only hope that wherever she is, she is reunited with the ones she loves. I do know, however, that because of her unselfish passion to save the world and the people she loves, Earth was not destroyed. For that, I thank her.  
  
Usagi isn't an easy person to forget. She's one who appears in your fondest memories: in your happiest times. Her happy-go-lucky attitude when nothing was right, and her eloquence when she spoke words of comfort, were qualities to remember. I don't believe she ever judged or belittled anyone, making those whose personalities were unknown to others her friends forever.  
  
Earlier today I attended a funeral in remembrance of Sailor Moon and all of her Sailor Soldiers. It was so ironic when most of the town showed. I'm not trying to downplay them, for they were grateful for everything she did, but they did not know the true sacrifice she made. To them, she was simply a being whose purpose was to protect, not a person who had her own wishes and dreams, and who had a family and loved ones just as anyone else. The hardest part of all this however, was seeing Usagi's loved ones there.  
  
It was I who decided to break the news to them, a daunting task, especially after the funeral. I can remember the shock on their faces when I revealed to them that Usagi was, in fact, Sailor Moon. I don't think the realization of her disappearance dawned on them until sometime after I left, although they greatly expressed their gratitude of me for telling them. Of course, they wanted to know all the details of how I knew, so I ended up telling them the many clues I had picked up over the years. I had figured they wanted to know about her true past, so I told them how, in fact, she was royalty and eventually how I was her sister. It wasn't something I minded talking about. Later that day, I left, not realizing what the day had in store for me.  
  
After that, I had walked home, overstepping the cracks embedded in the stone sidewalk and trying to keep my head up, although gravity seemed to be pulling it down. Reaching my house, I slowly turned the key to the Osa-P front door, walked in and again latched it. Osa-P had been closed that day out of respect for the death of the Sailor Soldiers. Angrily, I ran up the steps to my room. I knew the difference. There was nothing I could do about it though. A glint in the corner of my room caught my eye, and suddenly the tears came. I hadn't said anything to Usagi's family about this: this secret inside of my room. I had an idea how much it would pain them to know.  
  
This morning, before the funeral, something strange happened. As I was in a train of thought, on the park bench next to the cherry blossom trees, a light appeared in the sky. Not a light like the sun, but a star. It looked as if to be quickly advancing toward me, although I hadn't an idea how that was possible. It was a tiny light, and it landed in my hands. It held a great warmth and closeness and I didn't want to let go of it.  
  
It split into four, no five different lights. So small, they were, but they emitted great auras of power. The glowing white one stayed shining in the middle, but each other one was a different color. I can still see it now, the blue, red, green, orange, and white lights. Again, the woman I now know as Queen Serenity appeared from the white light. She told me that this was her star seed, and that she had brought the star seeds of the inner soldiers, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. She told me that they would be needed soon, and to keep them safe. Before I could ask her where Usagi was, her image faded. Now, they sit silently on my nightstand, held by their case, until the day comes that they will be needed again. This will be the day that Crystal Tokyo is born.  
  
I curled up into a little ball, in my comfort position on my bed, and I went to sleep. Tears stained my face and my pillow as I drifted off into the faraway reaches of dreamland.  
  
In my dream, I was back in the past, three years ago, when I was fighting for my life. It was after I found out that I was Princess Naru. I was standing there watching destruction rain down around me, and even though I knew my true self, I didn't know what to do, because the ginzuishou was bound to Usagi's star seed and not mine. I prayed and hoped for safety and protection, looking inside myself to find the inner strength that the Queen had told me about. Suddenly, I felt my star seed emerge. It turned into a glowing white crystal. I became Princess Naru again. A protective shield formed around the world, and a light wave washed over everything. Then, I collapsed, staying awake long enough to see the sunshine return and the buildings reform, becoming the old world I was so familiar with. I knew that had been why I was awakened: to bring the world back from the brink of destruction.  
  
I awoke to familiar surroundings, realizing that I was, in fact, in my bedroom. Queen Serenity had said that the time of awakening would be soon, but how soon? I noticed the star seeds were glowing more brilliantly than they were before I fell asleep. Slowly approaching them I removed the casing that held them in. One by one they glided to the middle of my room, forming a horizontal lunar crescent shape. Queen Serenity's faded figure appeared, along with four of the inner soldiers. I was ecstatic to again see the friends I knew meant so much to Usagi. Queen Serenity's white aura began to flow around each of them and they materialized in my bedroom. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I had expected some sort of message, but certainly not this. As we all turned to face the Queen, her figure disappeared, leaving her faintly glowing star seed, and sadly, we knew that she could not help us any longer. Touching it very carefully, I placed it delicately into a jewelry case of mine, one that seemed to have been made for it, and I put it again on my nightstand. To this day even, Usagi does not know that I have it. I don't know how she would react if she ever found out.  
  
I spent the next day telling them of all that had happened in their absence, and of course, how I was related to Usagi. This surprised them quite a bit. After all, to them I had only been Naru, Usagi's friend. I told them that I could not transform, but that I had some sort of power within my star seed, which I used to protect the Earth as best I could. Apparently this made me very powerful, since even Usagi needed to transform to power up. Until then, I had never thought anything of it, other than the fact that it's my duty.  
  
Soon, it hit me. The world already thought the soldiers were dead. We couldn't just leave it this way. I realized that somehow, it was I who would have to announce it to the world. What I didn't understand was, if the sailor soldiers were back and Usagi was still missing, then what was their purpose? There was no princess to protect.  
  
Suddenly, bits of information unlocked in my mind. I was supposed to lead them as their princess until Usagi returned. I learned of Usagi's second transformation locket, and how it was stored in her room somewhere, locked away. I needed to obtain it.  
  
Walking to Usagi's house I understood that I would have to explain Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako to Usagi's parents, and my purpose for being there. It wasn't so bad really, but I was worried of how they would take it. I didn't want to give them false hope. God knows I've had enough of that for many years now. Ringing the doorbell, we stood tensely, in anticipation of the reactions of Usagi's family.

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Sailor Moon manga or anime nor am I affiliated with any of its owners or producers.


	3. Naru's Strength

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't claim to own the show and manga Sailor Moon nor its characters. Nor am I associated with Toei Animations, or Naoko Takeuchi in any way.

Standing at the door, seeing all of Usagi's closest friends I think was the biggest shock Usagi's family had. Especially since they had attended the funeral earlier that day.  
  
"Ikuko-san," I said. "I hope you will forgive my intrusion, but there is something of Usagi's I need."  
  
She had ushered us in, and told us to sit in the den, where she brought us some fresh cookies she had baked. Shingo had not left his room since I had visited earlier. He was finding the news very difficult to cope with. Kenji-san joined us and I began to explain my intentions. Of course, they had many questions to ask about how the girls came back. I told them about the star seeds, but I left out the part about Usagi's real mother, Serenity. I figured it was something that need not be said. They had wanted to know the story about how the inner sailors had survived through their horrible ordeal, but there wasn't enough time for it. I needed to hurry, but for what, I did not know.  
  
They were more than happy to comply with my wishes. I hated to be the one to do it, but I had to bring them back to reality.  
  
"There is still a chance that Usagi may not return." I whispered softly, "I thought you should know."  
  
The sadness returned to their eyes. "We know," Ikuko replied. Then she ushered us out, silently closing the door, to shut the world out from what we knew was grief. They stood, holding each other in the window, hoping, like I did once, that Usagi would somehow come back to them.  
  
We arrived at the Sendai Hill temple, for me to unite my power with the locket. I didn't have the strength of Sailor Moon, but I had the determination. I knew that there was a great power inside of me to be harnessed, but unlike Usagi, I had trouble bringing it out. I had always admired how easy it was for Usagi to call to her crystal, her life force, and will it to come forth to fight the battles that she fought. Usagi truly had a pure heart.  
  
All at once, I felt the warm and comfortable feeling flow through my body, just as it had once before, in its time of need. I reverted to my old self, Princess Naru, and just as it had before, the crystal appeared again. Rei handed me the locket. Holding it out, I willed the crystal to shape itself to fit, placed it into the locket, and clicked it shut. Immediately I became Naru again, and fell forward to the ground. It was too much for me.  
  
Ami rushed to my side, asking if I was okay. I assured her that it was nothing that a good nap wouldn't cure. What I saw next was incredible. Sitting up and turning enough to face them I noticed that the girls were all clothed in their fukus, now shimmering in the light. Looking at Ami, I was only seeing now the years of struggles in her expression. She was still a beautiful girl, but she looked older somehow. She looked dignified and wise.  
  
"Ami, you've changed," I said.  
  
"We all have."  
  
It was such a simple statement. They were all so much more experienced than I. I felt like the child surrounded by elders. They all powered down and helped me into the temple, where I was placed in Rei's bed and given soup to make me feel better. I expressed my extreme gratitude to them all.  
  
"Rei," I asked, "Can I transform like one of you now?"  
  
"Yes, you can. But I wouldn't worry about that right now. What you need is sleep."  
  
"Yes, sleep sounds nice."  
  
"You are very different from Usagi," Rei stated.  
  
"I should hope so."  
  
We shared a laugh. It was the first one I had with Usagi's close friends. It gave me a sense of belonging. With the promise of telling them the story of my past, I began to close my eyes and drift off into the comfort of dreamland, for the second time that day. 


	4. The Birth of a Sailor!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show Sailor Moon, nor am I affiliated with it.

**To Reviewers:** I appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming!

**Author's note:** Sorry if I wasn't correct about how to call a press conference. It's not something I'm very familiar with. Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, the sun was shining in my face, and the girls had all gone outside to have a chat. Immediately I remembered that my mother was probably worried sick, and jumping up, I ran for the phone and punched in my number.  
  
"Hello?" A voice on the other end said.  
  
"Hi Mom, it's me Naru. I'm..."  
  
"Naru I'm so glad you're ok! Where were you?"  
  
"Well actually I stayed at Rei's for the night."  
  
"Rei as in Rei Hino? Isn't she missing?"  
  
I sighed lightly into the phone. It seemed as though I would finally have to explain everything to her. I didn't seem to have a problem telling strangers, but for some reason I couldn't bear to tell my mom. All of her life, she's had nothing but hard times. I imagined that telling her I wasn't really her daughter would not help any. It had been hard enough for me.  
  
"Naru? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes, mom. I'll be home soon." I replied, as I said a goodbye and hung up the phone.  
  
My next task was to find everyone. Despite what Rei said, her temple was rather large, and I was having trouble finding my way around. After fifteen minutes of searching, I slid a door open and found them all sitting on cushions on the floor, watching the latest program on television. Saying my hellos, I sat on a vacant cushion next to Ami as Mako turned the television off.  
  
"So, how are you today, Naru?" Mina asked me.  
  
"I am feeling great." I replied. I was feeling great. Better than ever in fact.  
  
After everyone was reassured that I was okay, we began to discuss how we would find the other soldiers. It was futile, however, as all we could do was wait. We didn't even have the guidance of Luna or Artemis, whom I was told were the cat guardians of the moon.  
  
I thought of an important point that I wanted to bring up.  
  
"Everyone thinks that the Sailor Soldiers are deceased," I said. "In fact, there was a funeral held just yesterday for you – them. We're going to need to announce to everyone that you're back."  
  
"Everyone thinks we're dead?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Well, we have been gone for a very long time," Mako offered.  
  
"So what will we do?" I asked.  
  
Of course, Ami had an idea. She always did. Such an intellectual girl, she was; I always admired her in school. That was why I made such fun of her. I had been jealous, and unable to admit it. I asked her what her plan was.  
  
"We're going to have to make an appearance and explain where we've been to, and that we are the only ones left right now. We're also going to have to explain your situation as the second moon princess," she said.  
  
"We should do it as a sort of press conference," Rei suggested. "That way we can be assured that everyone will hear us."  
  
Everyone agreed that this was the best way. Because I was the only one not assumed to be gone, I was going to have to announce it, which only made sense. It was going to be done tomorrow. Thanking Rei for her hospitality, and the others for their concern, I began to leave for home.  
  
"Why don't we come with you?" Mina asked. "I would really like to meet your mother, since we've never really met, in all those high school years."  
  
I thought it was a great idea, since I didn't really want to face my mom alone.  
  
"I was planning on telling my mother everything." I said, shaking.  
  
"Then you'll need backup!" Mina said.  
  
Everyone decided that they would go with me, and support me when I told my mother. They claimed it was the least they could do, and that besides, they wanted to meet her.  
  
On the way I began to tell them what happened to me during the Silver Millennium. It was hard for me to know what happened but not really remember, but Queen Serenity told me that once I began using my crystal, it would all come back to me.  
  
They all looked on in interest as I started to tell the tale of my disappearance. I revealed what the Queen had told me, that I was a very shy princess, and very much out of the spotlight that Usagi was in. I was actually a younger princess, but in the rebirth, I happened to be born the same year as Usagi. I supposed that subconsciously, Serenity had wanted Usagi and I to be better friends. Because I was younger, I didn't inherit the throne of the Moon Kingdom, one of the most powerful seats in the universe. But Serenity had told me that she had seen my sadness, and had granted me my own crystal, a form, a piece of the original ginzuishou, that would mature when I reached Usagi's age. However, Beryl and her minions invaded before that could happen. Usagi watched her beloved die and I watched as she took his sword and committed suicide. That is one thing I do remember watching. It was a very painful memory, and like I said, the one that I remember most vividly. Then I watched as the Moon Kingdom shattered, piece-by-piece, and being ignorant of the fact it was too late, I raced to tell my mother. But like me, she had already witnessed Usagi's fate as well as the kingdoms, and her eyes stained with tears, I saw her take out the ginzuishou. Because of this I knew the matter was grave. I knew that it would take all of her life force if she did what I thought. I begged her not to, but she did, and I was sent to the future along with Usagi and the others – you.  
  
Mina was wailing by the time I was done. She's such a lively girl.  
  
"That's so sad!" Mina cried.  
  
Everyone was amazed by this revelation. It was a new addition to the past they already knew. Ami especially, was very contemplative after I finished.  
  
"So that's why you have a crystal," she said.  
  
We reached Osa-P, my house, and walked in. There weren't many customers today, so my mom walked over to say hello and chat with me. She almost fainted when she saw the company I was in. Shaking, but recomposing herself, she gave us all an inquisitive glance.  
  
"I thought that you were all missing!" she exclaimed.  
  
I told her that I would tell her everything, if she wanted to know, and she decided to take an early lunch break, leaving her assistant to take care of things while she was gone.  
  
We went to a nearby café, all of us. After ordering our drinks mom looked at us with curious eyes. She was ready to know what we were going to tell her.  
  
"Mom," I started, "You know how the Sailor Soldiers died, and how there was a funeral for them?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well, in all actuality, Ami, Rei, Mina, and Mako, are them. That's why they were missing." I continued.  
  
My mother was in shock. "You mean that they are back-err-you are back," she corrected herself when looking at the others. "But what made you come back?" she asked.  
  
"That's kind of a longer story, mom: one that is going to be quite hard to tell you. You see, Usagi was Sailor Moon, and also a respective princess: Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. When that kingdom was destroyed she was sent to the future and reborn here. I found out that, well, the reason I've been so close to her before, is probably because I'm her sister."  
  
"How's that possible?" my mother asked. "And Usagi is Sailor Moon? I always thought her hairstyle resembled Sailor Moon's."  
  
"Well, apparently, I'm the second princess of the Moon, and the same thing happened to me. Do you remember when the buildings started collapsing and the sun blotted out?"  
  
"Too well," she said.  
  
"Well the reason it became better was because the crystal inside of me, given to me by Queen Serenity, finally matured and I used it to stop the world from being destroyed. That's when I found out everything. Then she appeared to me yesterday, bringing the star seeds of the four inner soldiers with her. So as it stands now, I'm sort of a stand-in for Sailor Moon, though not nearly as strong."  
  
"Who is Queen Serenity?" she inquired.  
  
I was stumbling over this question. I didn't want to have to answer it. Rei put her hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. It gave me courage.  
  
"She's Usagi's-and my-real mother. Mom, I'm so sorry!"  
  
I couldn't help it but cry as the tears began to flow. I hugged my mom. I wanted her to know was that no matter what, I still loved her. She was like me in that regard and tears began to form in her eyes as well.  
  
"Naru, what..." she said, looking up at me.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, mom." I said.  
  
She hugged me and reassured me that I didn't have to worry. It felt surprisingly relieving to get it all out.  
  
"I'll have to meet this Queen Serenity sometime, Naru."  
  
The seriousness returned to my eyes. "You may not be able to mom, she died saving the Kingdom over a millennia ago."  
  
Mom gave my hand a reassuring tug and told me not to worry. But she had to get back to work, so if I wanted, she told me that we could talk later. I appreciated the gesture, and told her I'd let her know when I was home.  
  
Now, the five of us were sitting at the café, engrossed in our thoughts. Thinking that it was probably a good time to set up the press conference, I asked if any of them had a cell phone. Minako did. I dialed the municipal number. It rang four times before a lady answered.  
  
"Hello, municipal office," a cheerful voice on the other end said.  
  
"Hello, this is Na- I mean Sailor..." I looked at the others. They were laughing. I hadn't thought of that part yet.  
  
"Sailor Eos," Ami whispered to me. "She was the sister of Selene, and the goddess of the dawn."  
  
"This is Sailor Eos. I wanted to call a press conference tomorrow at noon." I said. "It is very important, as it concerns the Sailor Soldiers whom the funeral was given for."  
  
"Sailor Eos? Never heard of you."  
  
"If you don't believe me, I'm here with the inner sailors right now." I said.  
  
"Sure, I'll call a press conference. But if you don't show up..."  
  
"You have no worries about that. We will be there. Thank you." I finished, and closed the phone.  
  
So that was that. Sailor Eos and the Inner Soldiers would be making an appearance at noon tomorrow. Usagi would have been proud.  
  
**Author's Note:** By the way, Eos is the Greek equivalent for the roman goddess Aurora. :)


	5. Usagi?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or manga Sailor Moon nor am I affiliated with it.**

**To reviewers:** Thanks again, for taking your valuable time to review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**  
I awoke to the noises of the customers pitter-pattering around in the jewelry store downstairs. It didn't bother me much. I was used to it. Looking at my clock, I noticed it read 11:30 am. In a mad rush and horrid panic I rushed to the bathroom to get my shower and hoped I would make it on time.  
  
Halfway through, I heard the phone ringing...and ringing...and ringing. Oh, how that phone was irritating right now. It stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief, well until I heard the message.  
  
"Naru, where are you, it's fifteen minutes to twelve! We need you here!"  
  
My face went white, I am sure of that. I finished rinsing and drying off and put on my three quarter sleeve pink top with my purple skirt. I was sure that I looked like an Easter egg. Barely grabbing a piece of toast that mom had left on the counter; I dashed out of that store at about thirty miles an hour. I looked at my watch. It was five to and I was still only halfway there. Closing my eyes, I imagined myself where I was supposed to be. Continuously running, I was, until I felt as though I was running on nothingness. When I opened my eyes, I was standing next to the senshi, down from the podium, and all were giving me odd looks.  
  
"How in the..." Mina began.  
  
"Not now, Minako. We'll deal with this later." Ami said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um, just one problem guys." I said. "I don't know my transformation phrase."  
  
Suddenly it came to me. "Never mind," I said, and proceeded to yell out "Eos Moon Power!"  
  
The transformation was elegant. I felt the ribbons surrounding me and the incredible warmth I felt in my heart. It must have been the power of the ginzuishou. I finished in my standing pose, which was with one hand on my hip, and the other straight up. I noticed that I was wearing a sailor fuku which was colored a cross between aquamarine and sea green and had a bow that was colored a pale yellow. I wore high heeled shoes with silver lining around them and a crescent moon on the tip. I also noticed that my gloves were wrist gloves and had a silver lining about them.  
  
"Wow." I breathed. "That was exhilarating!"  
  
"Sailor Eos, you're on!" Ami whispered, and I walked up to the podium.  
  
Everything went silent. Nervous, but still pushing ahead, I began.  
  
"Hello, minna-san. I guess you're wondering why I called this press conference. First of all, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Sailor Senshi of the dawn, Sailor Eos. Sailor Moon is my sister. I am here today to reveal to you an important bit of news. This may be a shocking revelation, so please brace yourselves. The Sailor Senshi, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus, have returned to us." I noticed as everyone gasped. "I know that there was a funeral held for them recently, but I just found out that they are alive myself not too long ago."  
  
"If you are indeed a Sailor Senshi, then why weren't you at the funeral?" asked an intrepid reporter.  
  
"I was only awakened when they returned. You see, I didn't know I was a senshi."  
  
The crowd nodded. Just then, the senshi walked up onto the stage. Mercury took to the podium.  
  
"Hello minna-san. We called this press conference to thank you for your kind act in conducting a funeral in memory of us, and to inform you that we are here again. To explain, we were in a cold void in space for quite some time. It was called Sagittarius Zero Star. There we were rescued and brought back by a being called Queen Serenity. We would like to let everyone know that as we are here, we will again take our place as the protectors of Tokyo and Sailor Eos. Arigato."  
  
With that, Ami stepped down from the podium, and then bowed. She smiled at me as if to welcome me into a new life, one which I hadn't been a part of before. I returned the smile.  
  
Rei stepped up. "We must be going now. Again, we would like to thank everyone for showing up today to hear us. Arigato."  
  
With that, we left the stage and going behind a building, we de-transformed.  
  
Now that that was over, all eyes focused on me.  
  
"So how did you do that teleporting thing?" Mina-chan asked me.  
  
"I...I don't know. I just closed my eyes and wished to be here."  
  
All eyes were on me.  
  
"Would you stop looking at me like that?" I asked.  
  
All calmed down. "Sorry Naru," Ami apologized. "We're just used to only the generals of chaos being able to teleport."  
  
"It's okay. I just thought that you guys were going to kill me for a minute!" I exclaimed. We all shared a nervous laugh.  
  
"So did you guys tell your relatives that you're sailor senshi yet?" I asked. "Surely they must have figured it out by now."  
  
I wished that I hadn't asked that question. Rei only had her grandpa and Ami her mother, but Mina-chan and Mako-chan's parents had died. Relatives were a sad subject, so I changed it.  
  
"So, do you want to go to the arcade?" I asked.  
  
Before I heard an answer, I saw a girl our age running down the road. She had an odango hairstyle just like...  
  
My heart began to beat faster and faster and the ginzuishou began to pulsate. "Usagi?" I thought.  
  
I dashed down the road. Everything was swirling around me. All I noticed was the blond haired girl running ahead of me and the pulsating white light of my ginzuishou.  
  
"Usagi!" I cried out, to no avail. I received no answer. The emotions that overcame me were incredible. Were these pent up emotions from the Silver Millennium?  
  
"Usagi!" I cried out again, in desperation, reaching out as if I could will her to stop running.  
  
Mako and Ami caught up with me and held me back.  
  
"It's not her, Naru." Ami whispered in my ear to calm me.  
  
Tears were coming from my eyes. I knew it was her! It had to be!  
  
"Usagi!" I tried once more.  
  
The girl stopped and turned around. She had Usagi's exact features. She walked up to me.  
  
"Were you calling out to me?" she asked.  
  
"Usagi? Is it really you?" I asked.  
  
"Who's Usagi? My name's Hikari!" she said, glancing at me.  
  
"M-My name's Naru." I stuttered. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Suddenly a dark, handsome figure walked up behind her. I went pale. It was Mamoru.  
  
"Chiba-san?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes whispered and told me everything, yet told me nothing. They seemed as though they wanted to tell me, but couldn't. I knew it was Mamoru, and the girl was Usagi. I could see it hidden beneath.  
  
"My name's Kin. Nice to meet you," He offered.  
  
I gasped. Kin meant golden - the golden crystal - Mamoru's crystal. Queen Serenity had told me of its existence.  
  
"Mamoru, Usagi," I thought. "What has happened to you?"


	6. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sailor Moon and not affiliated with it.  
  
**To Reviewers:** Again, I'm thanking the wonderful people who review this story. Thanks for you time, in reading it and responding to it.

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**  
When I walked through the door of my house, I was thoroughly exhausted. At our senshi gathering after meeting 'Usagi' again, none of us could propose an explanation for what happened.  
  
"Naru, dear, you look upset. Is there anything wrong?" Mom asked me.  
  
"I thought I saw Usagi today, mom. But it turned out to be a girl named Hikari and there was a man with her named Kin. Although I could have sworn it was Usagi and Mamoru." I told her.  
  
She sighed. "Naru, you have to stop doing this to yourself. Usagi is not coming back. You just have to face that."  
  
"No!" I cried. "She is! She has to! Usagi is supposed to rule over the new Silver Millennium! How will she do that if she's not here?"  
  
"Naru. Calm down. I'm sure that you and your friends can figure it out."  
  
"Yeah, right." I answered. I could be pretty cynical when I wanted to.  
  
I walked up to my bedroom. It was near 10:00 p.m. when I received a call.  
  
"Hi, Naru! It's Minako and the others. We decided that we all need to push today's events into the back of our minds and we're going to have a sleepover at the shrine."  
  
I heard a voice in the background. "We're what! I didn't..." The rest was muffled.  
  
"Anyways, come on over okay?" Mina asked.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
In a half hour I had gotten ready and mom drove me to Rei's shrine.  
  
When I walked in the shrine's main room was a mess of feathers and torn pillowcases.  
  
"Pillow fight." Ami said earnestly, shrugging. She was curled up in a book.  
  
I noticed that Mako was gone and there was a fantastic odor coming from the kitchen. At that moment she walked in with the most delicious looking cherry tarts I ever saw.  
  
Immediately Mina grabbed one and dropped it.  
  
"They're hot." Mako warned, a little too late.  
  
I dropped my bag in the corner and laid out my sleeping bag and pillow amongst the others. Then I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas.  
  
"So what are we doing?" I asked when I returned.  
  
"Well, we thought that we'd play some poker." Mina said. "And I even brought poker chips!"  
  
I sighed. I was no good at poker. "Shouldn't we be talking about what happened today?" I said.  
  
All eyes looked at me. "Um, well, err..." Rei answered.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mina went to open it. There stood Hikari, holding an overnight bag and pillow.  
  
"Am I too late?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. Right on time." Mina told her. She turned to me and winked.  
  
"What is she doing here?" I whispered to Ami.  
  
"Mina flagged her down today and asked her to come to a sleepover. We didn't really agree but what's done is done." Ami said.  
  
Hikari walked in and looked around the room.  
  
"Nice place you have here," she mused.  
  
"Thanks. We try." Rei responded.  
  
Then Hikari spotted the manga in the corner. "Ooh! Ooh! Manga! Can I look?"  
  
"Sure, help yourself," Rei offered.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
Hikari stashed her bag in the corner and set up her bed for the night. Then she raced to the corner to look at the manga.  
  
"Wow, Rei!" she exclaimed. "You have InuYasha, Tenchi Muyo, Card Captor Sakura, and Ranma ½! All of my favorite manga!"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Rei agreed, blushing at the admiration.  
  
Everyone laughed at Hikari's obvious similarity to Usagi.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," I said. "You just remind us of this girl we knew, Usagi. Your hairstyle is much like hers and you both like manga a lot."  
  
Suddenly her face turned into a frown. "This Usagi, she sounds familiar. Do I know her?"  
  
"Well, she used to live in Tokyo, and she was very friendly, so I don't know. You could've seen her and not realized." I told her.  
  
"Where is she now?" Hikari asked.  
  
"She moved, a long time ago." I responded quickly.  
  
Suddenly Hikari fell to the floor and cradled her head. All of the girls rushed to her, and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"I see images," She responded. "Images of some place that I've never seen before. There's a woman in a white flowing dress and a man who looks to be a prince and they are all dying!"  
  
"You know about the Silver Millennium?" I cried.  
  
Rei put her hand on Hikari's head. Immediately all of the images flashed into Rei's head too. Rei let go rather quickly, and was shaking. Hikari noticed it and looked at Rei.  
  
"What did you see that scared you? I need to know," she said, out of breath.  
  
"The Silver Millennium was being destroyed again, but not in the past, in the future!" Rei cried.  
  
All gasped.  
  
"I guess you've figured me out," Hikari replied. "I get these memory flashes to remind me of my purpose here. I didn't expect to get one then but I guess I did. I am Usagi Tsukino present during the birth of the 30th century."  
  
I gasped. I knew it!  
  
"In my time, the past is repeating itself. The senshi are all falling in battle. A new enemy has surfaced from the Galaxy Cauldron. One that when I died, took a bit of power from my ginzuishou. Its power continues to grow as I speak, and only two senshi can withstand it – Sailor Eos and I. Sailor Eos was awakened much too late for an unknown reason and is far behind in her training. Because of this, we are losing the battle. Therefore, I came back to train her. I assume that you are her." She pointed a finger at me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You and I need to do some serious training, or the 30th century as we know it will cease to exist." She told me.  
  
"Crap." I muttered. I would never be ready for this Sailor Senshi business.  
  
Hikari began to speak again. "But, time passes faster here than it does in the future. That's the time travel business for you. Therefore, every day here is ten minutes there. So, first thing in the morning we start training Miss Naru."  
  
"S-sure." I muttered.  
  
Hikari giggled. "In the meantime, pillow fight!" She yanked her pillow up and threw it at Rei who turned red and chucked the pillow back. "I miss this so much." Hikari exclaimed. "Stupid Chaos. It makes everything not fun at all." She gave us a smile that told us that there was still some of the old Usagi left in her.  
  
"Can we call you Usagi?" I asked.  
  
"Better not to. Everyone thinks her missing here. Just call me Hikari, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Well then, mystery solved, and tomorrow was a new day. I picked up a pillow and joined in. 


	7. Cosmos, Eos & Serenity

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sailor Moon, and I'm not affiliated with it.  
  
**To Reviewers:** Thanks for your reviews, they are appreciated. Please keep reviewing! It's nice to know if people are reading my story.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Cosmos, Eos, & Serenity**  
  
_The next day...  
_  
We were all standing outside Rei's temple. There were so many questions to be asked, so many mysteries to be solved, but nobody said anything. It was as if we were all frozen in time. Last night Hikari had told us her story, that she was Usagi from the future: a different future than we were all familiar with. Kin had showed up in the morning, and asked us if we all had a good time. He was Mamoru, but again we couldn't call him that because he was also missing in this time.  
  
Hikari broke the silence. "Did you have anything you wanted to ask, you know, within reason?" she asked.  
  
"I do," I said. "Where're the Usagi and Mamoru of this century?"  
  
"They should've been back by now," Hikari replied. "The outer senshi won't return until later but Usagi and Mamoru should be here."  
  
"How were they supposed to return?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Queen Serenity would know," Hikari began. "Yet I feel her strength here diminishing when it shouldn't be. There is definitely something amiss."  
  
"I propose that we investigate," suggested Ami.  
  
"How will we do that without Luna or Artemis?" asked Mako.  
  
"What? Luna and Artemis aren't here either? Something is definitely different. Perhaps this is the reason that we are failing in the future." Hikari deduced. "I will ask Kin to help you investigate while I train Naru."  
  
All senshi agreed.  
  
"You need one thing before you start." Hikari told us. You need the star seed of the queen. Kin will know what to do with it."  
  
"My mother knows about us." I said. "Tell her it's senshi business and she'll be okay with it. The star seed is in a jewelry case on my nightstand. Be careful with it."  
  
They nodded, and beginning to leave, waved goodbye to me and wished me good luck.  
  
Since I hadn't been in my fuku to fight yet, I didn't know any of my fighting phrases. My first lessons were dodging blasts, which Hikari so generously shot at me. When I had completed that, I began to practice my attack phrases, which were very similar to hers. The most powerful one was the same as Usagi's: "Cosmic Moon Power." It was weaker but effective. Third I learned how to lend my power to someone else, and fourth how to power up. This involves channeling more power into me to make me stronger or give me a new power. Surely, I was exhausted when it reached the late afternoon. Hikari told me that I did exceptional for someone who hadn't fought before and that my rest was well deserved. It meant a lot, coming from Usagi, even if she was from the future.  
  
Just as I sat down, the senshi and Kin returned. They had the jewelry case. It glowed with a brighter white light.  
  
"What did you do to it?" I asked Kin, "It was very weak before."  
  
"I added some of the golden crystal's energy to it," he said. "But it is only temporary. It needs Hikari's light or it will fade again."  
  
Hikari nodded and bowed her head. A crystal emerged and lit up the whole area. Quickly as it emerged, Hikari had channeled her energy directly to the star seed and returned her crystal to its proper place.  
  
The star seed now shone with complete brilliance. A transparent figure again emerged from it. She looked relieved.  
  
"For awhile, I believed myself to never return." Queen Serenity exclaimed. "Whose light restored mine?"  
  
We all looked at Hikari.  
  
Queen Serenity nodded. "I was afraid of this. So you have returned, Sailor Cosmos."  
  
Surprise ran through all of us. We had still thought that she held the title of Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Hikari hung her head. Then she spoke. "Yes, I have. My attempt to get the Sailor Moon of the past to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron failed, and thus I have returned. There must be another way to defeat this enemy and again restore the future we know."  
  
"Yes, there is. But you realize your first mistake don't you?" the Queen asked.  
  
"I realize now that the Cauldron was never meant to be destroyed." Hikari answered. "Now I realize that the real problem stemmed from this part of the past. Can you help me? Usagi and Mamoru as well as the guardians, Luna and Artemis, have not yet returned."  
  
"I am aware, and again I am frightened. She is supposed to have found her way of her own will. I am afraid that some evil force may have intercepted her. She and Mamoru are very vulnerable in their current state. For once I am at loss as to what actions to pursue."  
  
"I understand. I will remain here and guide the Sailor Senshi until the problem is fixed." Hikari vowed.  
  
"You realize that if the problem is repaired then you may cease to exist?" the Queen asked her.  
  
"Of course. But it will be worth it should the 30th century be preserved."  
  
"My beloved Usagi, you are always willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. Although you have restored most of my power, I must still rest. I will return to the form of a star seed. Call on me if you need, I will help you."  
  
With that Queen Serenity returned the shape of a star seed in Naru's jewelry case, although this star seed emitted a stronger glow.  
  
I looked at Hikari with positive shock. "You mean that you were Chibi Chibi?" I asked, rhetorically. Queen Serenity hadn't told me about that. I knew about Cosmos, but not her presence as Chibi Chibi, and up until now I hadn't put two and two together.  
  
"Well I guess that answers all of our questions." Ami said.  
  
Hikari nodded. "Please forgive me. I was a coward before, and I ran away from my fight. Hopefully now I can right that wrong and make a difference here."  
  
We nodded. We understood.  
  
After absorbing all of this new information, and adjusting from the shock, we opted to again stay at Rei's temple to have a longer senshi meeting and for Rei to look into the fire to find insight into our new enemy.  
  
Just as I finished calling my mother to tell her that I was staying again, Rei shouted out. We all ran to the room she was in. What we saw, no one could have prepared us for. It was Usagi. She was our new adversary. 


	8. The fight begins! The Senshi Power Up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or manga Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with it in any way.

**Author's Note:** Again, thanks to the reviewers, for taking the time to review this story! I love hearing your opinions!

**To Krysia: **Thanks for your compliments! Just thought I'd try to clear things up. The first chapter was supposed to be in remembrance of Usagi, but in the first chapter, the reason that Queen Serenity comes back is to tell Naru that she is Princess Naru, Serenity's sister, of the Moon Kingdom, so that she can save Earth while Usagi is away. At that point in the story, Usagi is still away but Naru wants to tell Usagi about being Princess Naru when Usagi returns. I probably put the line in a bit of an inappropriate place, but that's all Naru is saying. I took all of Chapter 1 from the anime or manga Sailor Moon but I made up the part about Naru being princess. Anyway, sorry about that, I hope that this clears things up.

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
  
Standing, looking at Usagi in the fire, was perhaps one of the largest shocks I've had in my life. She still looked like Usagi, and was acting like Usagi, so how could she be our enemy?  
  
I felt my emotions overcome me. I wanted to be alone, so I stood up, and lacing my shoes, ran outside and away from the Sendai Hill Temple. Dealing with all I had in the past few days, and the past few years, I'd say that I was taking this quite well. I guess I just couldn't quite accept the fact that the Usagi I knew and the Usagi who was my friend, was evil.  
  
It was early evening now, and there had been a quick sun shower while we were inside. The scents of the trees and the fresh earth were in the air. I ran down the road, not knowing where I was heading, and not wondering, not caring whether the senshi followed me. Maybe I was letting everyone down, but I couldn't think clearly with all of these facts swarming my head. Up ahead I saw a guy who looked familiar. He was very handsome, and his hair was matted to his head. He looked forlorn. I walked up to him, despite my own worry and asked him if there was anything wrong. He looked up at me, and for a minute I thought I saw recognition in his eyes.  
  
"Do I know you?" I asked. "Have I met you before?"  
  
Suddenly he reached out and grabbed me, hugging me. I was at loss for words.  
  
"Naru, it's me!" he whispered. "It's Umino. Don't you remember?"  
  
He looked different without his glasses: much different. I was surprised that he was here. He had left for university some time ago and I hadn't seen or heard from him.  
  
"Umino, are you just back for the summer?" I asked.  
  
"No. I'm back for good. I had to come back, Naru, for you. I missed you so much."  
  
"I haven't heard from you in over a year." I said.  
  
"I know," he told me. "I couldn't write to you because of the circumstances."  
  
"Umino, I have a lot on my mind right now. I don't know what to believe." I said. In all my life there had only been two men I loved: Nephrite and Umino. Now I truly wanted to be with Umino but he hadn't called or written me when he was gone. I wanted to believe that there was an explanation, but truly, I didn't know if there was. My head started to swarm with thoughts, facts and memories again.  
  
"Umino, can I talk to you about this later? Please?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded. "Would you like to have lunch tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With that I continued walking on my path to nowhere in particular. I had to find somewhere to sort this all out, where I wouldn't be bothered. But as everyone knows, peace is hard to find.  
  
Walking down the street I noticed shadows of people moving but there were no people on the street. The ginzuishou started pulsating. I took that as my cue. Yelling out "Eos Moon Power Make Up!" I transformed into Sailor Eos and looked around for my enemy.  
  
Suddenly a shadow reached out, grabbing my neck. It lifted me up off the ground and suddenly, many other shadows approached. Moving my hand up to my tiara I whispered "Moon Twilight Flash" and blinded the shadow, which then let me go. Hikari had told me that for now, I could use Sailor Moon's attack phrases, within reason, but once I became more powerful the words would come to me for my own. So, for now, I hoped that I could remember attacks that Usagi had used in battle.  
  
Glad that I had trained that morning, I jumped out of the way of many attacks from shadows. When they started to surround me, I knew that I had to change my plan. I touched my tiara, taking it off, much like Sailor Moon does, but this time I brought it down to my ginzuishou. It sparkled and glimmered, and then gave off a great glow. Pressing it to the shadow's head closest to me, it wrinkled and died. I picked up my tiara and put it back on. One down, seven to go.  
  
Dodging their attacks, I tried to get in a hit whenever I could. I used my "Moon Tiara" attack on three monsters and managed to destroy them. Now I had four left. Three shadows surrounded me and used me as a punching bag. One snuck up behind me. It slung its arm toward me, which connected quite well, and slammed me into a concrete wall. Bruised, scratched, and cut, I stood up.  
  
"Eos Boomerang!" I yelled, as I took off my tiara and it became a boomerang. I directed it through one shadow, destroying it, and through another, destroying that one too. I caught it as it returned and placed it on my forehead. Running toward one shadow I jump kicked and hit it in the face and then swung around and punched the other. I turned around again to throw another punch, but a shadowed hand stopped mine.  
  
I looked up. Ten more shadows had appeared, and the largest one was grasping my hand.  
  
"Oh, great." I muttered, as the shadow slung me across the pavement on the road.  
  
The word pain couldn't have begun to describe what I was feeling. I was sure I had two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and a fractured arm, but I stood up again. I heard voices from the left. It was Hikari and the others. Thankfully, they had followed me.  
  
All of the senshi yelled out their transformation phrases, followed by Hikari with "Cosmos Power Make Up!"  
  
Hikari rushed over to me, and asked me if I was okay. She noticed that I was wincing and sat me down, telling me to let them take care of it. I watched as each senshi took on two shadows. What surprised me was that they were losing!  
  
"Sailor Cosmos! Isn't there anything you can do? Surely you are more powerful than all of us!" I yelled over the commotion.  
  
She looked over at me and I knew the reason. She was very weak. She had already fought with all that she had in the future and had given a lot of energy to Queen Serenity's star seed to keep it from dying.  
  
Suddenly I noticed a caped figure that looked like Tuxedo Kamen, but it wasn't. It wasn't Kin either. His suit was more of a navy blue. He jumped down, and looked at me and smiled. He said, "Sailor Eos, try lending your power to them." I looked away for a second, and when I looked back, he was gone.  
  
I stood up again, withstanding the pain, and tried to remember the lesson on lending my power to others. Concentrating, I willed the light of my ginzuishou to aide the star seeds of everyone. I watched as the bright light entered each one and their henshin sticks transformed, having four wings instead of two, and having a heart shape containing their symbols. I watched as they yelled out, "Mercury Eternal Make up", "Mars Eternal Make up", "Jupiter Eternal Make Up", and "Venus Eternal Make up," transforming into their most pure form, the eternal sailor senshi of the Sun's solar system.  
  
All I could think was, "Wow, I did that?" It was a good feeling.  
  
Each senshi became more powerful and easily destroyed the two shadows that attacked them. Even Sailor Cosmos became more powerful and used her ginzuishou to destroy her two shadows in one hit.  
  
Suddenly, a young girl who looked like Chibi-Usa appeared. "You'll pay for defeating my shadows!" she said, and disappeared.  
  
"Wait a minute!" I cried. "You mean to tell me that they have Chibi- Usa too?"  
  
I sighed. We all powered down and the girls brought me to the hospital, where I was patched up. I found out that I felt worse than I was, and that I didn't have a fractured arm or broken ribs, but only a sprained ankle. When we were alone, Ami asked me, "Was it your power that let us become eternal?"  
  
I nodded. Ami showed me her henshin stick. It was back to normal.  
  
"I guess it was only temporary." I said. Then, changing the subject I asked, "Does anyone know who that guy was: the one that showed up and looked like Tuxedo Kamen?"  
  
I was out of luck. No one had seen him.  
  
The doctor returned and told me I was free to leave, so we all returned to the Sendai Hill Temple for the night. By now it was 11:00 p.m., so we decided to discuss this in the morning. That night, however, I couldn't help but wonder who the man in the Tuxedo was. 


	9. Kalli, Kimi, and the Black Crystal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with it.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Kalli, Kimi, and the Black Crystal**  
  
That night I had disturbed dreams. Shivering, I woke up and went to get a glass of water. As I returned, I was sipping when I noticed the patio doors were open. It was raining again, only this time there were thundershowers and some of the rain was pouring in.  
  
Walking over I whispered hello. There was no answer. Then I saw a girl standing in the doorway. "Naru," she whispered. "Help me."  
  
The next noise I heard was the noise of the glass that was in my hand crashing into a million pieces when it hit the floor. The girl came closer. She looked up.  
  
Recognizing the girl, I began to cry. "Oh, Chibi-usa I'm so glad you're okay!" I said. Then I looked at her. "But who was the other person I saw with the shadows?" I asked.  
  
Chibi-Usa began to cry. "Big girls don't cry," she said as if to soothe her fear.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Another girl appeared in the patio doorway. Just as she did, Hikari and the others entered the room. They were surprised to see Chibi-Usa.  
  
The new girl looked directly at us. Her eyes were blood red, but we couldn't make out her other features due to the darkness. A flash of lightning lit the room up enough to see.  
  
"Two Chibi-Usas?" Rei stated.  
  
The first Chibi-Usa looked at the other one. "She's been chasing me since I escaped. She's my evil twin, created from the Black Crystal, which is the evil twin crystal to the ginzuishou. Help me, please." Chibi-Usa said desperately.  
  
"Eos Moon Power, Make Up!" I yelled, and transformed to Sailor Eos.  
  
"Sailor Eos?" Chibi-Usa mouthed in surprise.  
  
All of the other senshi transformed as well.  
  
"Get out." I demanded the evil Chibi-Usa.  
  
She laughed. I knew that she was nervous because of all the Sailor Senshi being there. Then she threw five shadows out and fled.  
  
These shadows were tougher. Each senshi took on a shadow, while the evil Chibi-Usa left. Grabbing Chibi-Usa I ran after her.  
  
"Can you transform?" I asked her.  
  
"Y-yes," she said, shaken. "That's why I ran away, because they were going to try and take the Pink Moon Crystal tonight."  
  
She called out, "Moon Crisis, Make up!" but it wouldn't work.  
  
"Oh, no!" she said. "What do I do now?"  
  
"It probably won't work because Sailor Moon..." she trailed off.  
  
"Sailor Moon...what?" I asked.  
  
"It probably isn't working because Sailor Moon and I only used this transformation when we were linked."  
  
"Show me your locket." I told her.  
  
She handed it to me.  
  
I put my hand on it and concentrated, praying that my power could help. Suddenly there was a flash and in place of Chibi-Usa's locket was a heart shaped one with a bell, having a blend of silver-pink and gold. Chibi- Usa's eyes widened. She gratefully took the locket and called out, "Pink Moon Eternal, Make Up!" transforming into Eternal Sailor Chibi-Moon.  
  
Although the evil Chibi-Usa had gotten ahead, I knew a way that we could catch her. Telling Eternal Chibi-Moon to hold on, I grabbed her hand and imagined myself a few feet in front of evil Chibi-Usa. Using the teleport ability that I had, Chibi Moon and I landed directly in front of the girl. However, we weren't in Tokyo. The area emitted a feeling of pure dread and fear. It was dark all around and I realized that we were in another dimension. Chibi-Moon clung to my arm, as she had been here once already.  
  
"What makes you think that you can defeat me in my own world?" the girl said.  
  
"Chibi-Usa! You will not get away with what you've done." I said rather bravely.  
  
She walked directly up to me. "My name is not Chibi-Usa. You may refer to me as Kalli Mikano."  
  
At least her name was suitable. "The Black Goddess of the New Moon."  
  
As far as I knew, Chibi-Moon and I were trapped.  
  
I touched my tiara. "Moon Twilight Flash!" I yelled, blinding Kalli and lighting up the room. I looked around. There were many cages. Most were vacant, but what surprised me and relieved me at the same time was that Usagi and Mamoru were there. I ran over to their cells.  
  
"Usagi! You didn't betray us!" I yelled with happiness.  
  
"Naru?" she yelled. Then a look of fright came over her. "Watch out!" she said.  
  
Ducking, I felt a slight breeze as two shadow swords zoomed over my head and stuck into the wall.  
  
Turning around, I realized that Kalli had called for reinforcements. Next to her stood Usagi, the dark one, holding a crystal that I assumed could only be the Black Crystal Chibi-Usa had mentioned.  
  
I stood in a battle position, readying myself, as did Chibi-Moon.

* * *

**Back at Sendai Hill Temple...  
  
** The shadows had all been defeated and the senshi were standing around trying to figure out where Sailor Eos and Sailor Chibi-Moon had gone.  
  
"I don't know where they disappeared." Mercury said as she scanned the area with her visor. Suddenly, she saw something."Wait a minute. I'm seeing a small dimensional rip. It looks like a tight squeeze, but I think we can make it with the Sailor Teleport." She turned off her visor.  
  
"Kin!" Hikari stated. "Stay here and watch out for other youma."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Alright. Let's get going!" exclaimed Jupiter.  
  
They called out their henshin phrases. "Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Cosmos Power!"  
"Sailor Teleport!"  
  
With that they transported themselves through the rip.

* * *

**Back inside...Sailor Eos POV**  
  
I looked over and saw a small rip opening, and the Sailor Senshi coming through. Kalli was throwing attacks at me left and right, and they were becoming increasingly difficult to avoid.  
  
"Eos Boomerang!" I yelled, throwing my tiara at Kalli and hitting her square in the chest, knocking her down.  
  
She stood up and shot the tiara back at me, saying, "Black Moon Boomerang!"  
  
I dodged her attack and caught the tiara. It was strange. I was fighting Kalli while Chibi-Moon was fighting the dark Usagi. However, outcomes weren't looking so good for either of us.  
  
"Let's combine our power." I told Chibi-Moon. She nodded.  
  
We put our hands together and called out our henshin phrases, sending a pillar of white light at both Kalli and Dark Usagi. Kalli was looking very weak.  
  
"Can't you handle them yourself?" Dark Usagi said sharply to Kalli.  
  
"But Kimi, I'm not strong enough yet! The black crystal hasn't given me full power!"  
  
"Baka!" Kimi yelled. "If you are not strong enough now, you are not worthy of the Black Crystal's power."  
  
Looking at dark Usagi, whom I now knew to be Kimi, I noticed her eyes flicker and she disappeared.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash and Sailor Cosmos and the inner senshi were standing in the same room.  
  
"That's me!" Usagi yelped.  
  
"Took us a while to find you but we're here now." Rei said to me.  
  
Kalli looked small where she now stood. She was scared.  
  
"I, Sailor Cosmos, will heal you, small one." Cosmos said. Then she spoke the words, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss," and the light enveloped Kalli.  
  
Kalli began to change. She reverted back to a young girl, brunette, around twelve years old.  
  
"What's your name?" Chibi-Moon asked her.  
  
"My name's Mika," she said. "I can't remember anything from the past week."  
  
I ran over to free Usagi. When I touched the cage bars they had some sort of negative energy, which ran through my body like electricity. I yelled out to Chibi-Moon and Cosmos and they walked over.  
  
"I need some help with this." I said.  
  
They nodded. We connected hands and all three of us mouthed, "Triple Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
We stood in suspended animation for a few minutes before the cages finally broke down and freed Usagi, and Mamoru.  
  
Sailor Cosmos looked around. "I remember this place." She shivered. The entity that is behind all this is the entity we are battling in the future. It mustn't have been sealed away properly," she said. "We have to get out of here. If it is as strong as it is in the future, neither of us is strong enough to defeat it right now."  
  
I figured that Sailor Cosmos knew what she was talking about, since she had seen the future, so I agreed. After that, everyone followed suit. We teleported back to the Sendai Hill Temple, with the girl Mika, and Usagi and Mamoru in tow. 


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor am I affiliated with it.

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
  
Today was the day of the welcome back party for Usagi and Mamoru. She had insisted that we not hold one for them, but I had wanted to. I think she was getting annoyed with me sticking around all of the time, but what can one do? I was really happy to see her. Cosmos was supposed to leave, but since the outer senshi were still missing, Usagi persuaded her to stay. She was bombarded with questions about the future, most of which she couldn't answer, because she didn't want to change the past for the worst. I actually think that Usagi got a kick out of seeing her future self.  
  
This morning we had questioned Usagi about where she had been and what had happened, but she couldn't tell us anything other than what Chibiusa had said. She told us that there was a black crystal and it could make evil copies of the sailor senshi. Usagi had been kidnapped while in her vulnerable state as a star seed and a copy had been made.  
  
We did learn something the night we rescued her, though. They needed a person to meld to make the evil copy of a senshi. For ChibiUsa that person was Mika. It turns out that Mika was on the missing children list for almost a year and a half, so it's needless to say that we were happy to return her to her family.  
  
At this moment, though, I was doing one thing – shopping for the perfect welcome back gift for Usagi. I looked in every mall I could, but nothing seemed good enough. I struggled with disappointment as I shuffled down the street. I had hoped to find something. As a last desperate attempt, I decided to go home and see if there was anything I could make or anything I owned that I could give to Usagi.  
  
The first person I saw in the store was my mother. I ran over to her and embraced her in a large hug. "Have you heard the news?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Usagi is back!" I practically squealed, like a five year old screams when she gets a new toy.  
  
Tears flowed for the third time that day, as my mother hauled me into a long, warm embrace. "I'm so glad." She said.  
  
Then I left to go to my room. In my room were many pieces of fine jewelry, so I thought that maybe a jewel would be pretty. Then I realized that Usagi had the silver crystal. What was more precious than that? Then I thought about giving her a brooch. That was a good thought. I told my mom and she picked out a nice one for me from the store. I insisted on giving her the money for it but she wouldn't hear of it. Now all I needed was something nice to put in it. A glance around my room for the second time gave me the answer. A small jewelry case sat on my night table. It glowed almost as if to say, "Pick me!" I opened it and Queen Serenity's star seed glowed like never before. It transformed itself into a beautiful crystal star seed as if to accept my idea and I placed it into the brooch. The heart brooch now shone with a new brilliance. The gold sparkled as the shimmering light hit it from all directions. It was glamorous – something a princess would wear – perfect for Usagi. I put it in a case and wrapped it up. I then began walking back to Rei's house.  
  
I spotted Umino walking toward me. I waved to him and he came over. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black top inside and navy jeans. It looked good on him, even though it was a change from the clothes he usually wore. I couldn't help but keep dragging my gaze to his eyes, something I hadn't seen much in the years we dated. They were gorgeous. I noticed him like never before and he noticed me noticing him.  
  
"What's new, Naru?" he asked.  
  
My heart fluttered. He had matured since he'd left and his voice was deeper, something I hadn't noticed when I had seen him last.  
  
"Usagi's back." I managed to utter.  
  
"Oh really! That's wonderful! I'd like to see her, if that's possible." He said.  
  
At first I felt a twinge of jealousy, remembering how she used to be his flame, but then a picture of Mamoru popped into my head. Therefore I agreed to take him along with me to Rei's.  
  
When we reached the temple, I could see a noticeable change in it's appearance. Walking inside, I noticed balloons, banners, streamers, and many more things everywhere. I don't think there was a space not filled on the wall. Come to think of it, I couldn't really see the wall. The smell of freshly baked pies, cookies and muffins wafted out to where I was and delicately touched my nose. This was going to be a great party, especially with the gift I had. I looked down at the package in my hand. I couldn't wait for her to open it. I laid it down into a pile with the other gifts, but not before marking 'Handle with care' on it. I didn't want it to break. Then I turned and explained to Umino about the party.  
  
Minako walked out into the room where I was and immediately began to gush. "Who is that?" she asked me.  
  
Before I could answer, she had ran to get Ami, Rei, and Mako. When they returned, I almost felt sorry for them, since they didn't realize that they knew the guy already. "It's Umino!" I said, laughing.  
  
"No way!" Minako exclaimed. "There is no way that you're Umino!"  
  
"In the flesh." He said. "I scrapped the glasses and got contacts."  
  
Minako smiled at him. "You sure did..." she gushed.  
  
Mako's expression turned to that of a love sick puppy. "He looks like..."  
  
"...my old sempai." I finished, anticipating what she was going to say. Realizing that she had said it again, she decided to leave and go back to baking.  
  
"Umino, you sure have changed." Ami said. "You look great."  
  
"Thanks, Ami, that means a lot." He said. "What have you been doing with yourself?"  
  
"Oh, not much. I'm here and there. Still studying hard, you know, to be a doctor and all. But I'm not denying myself fun anymore, the girls make sure of that." Ami said, grinning.  
  
He nodded. "Naru, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded, and we walked outside.  
  
"I don't want you to be angry with me." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't write or call, I really am. I want us to be together, like it was before."  
  
I looked into his eyes. I couldn't resist him. I never could. "I forgive you, Umino." I said, "But will you promise to tell me why you couldn't call?"  
  
He looked at me, his expression torn. He wondered if he could. "I don't want to put you in danger." He said.  
  
"Don't worry about that." I said. "I can handle myself."  
  
"I'm sorry Naru, but I just can't say."  
  
"It's ok." I reassured him. "Just promise me it'll never happen again."  
  
He held in his arms. "I promise." He whispered.  
  
**Next:** Tuxedo Who? And Usagi has her party, with unexpected results!


	11. Party or not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon and I am not affiliated with it.

Whoa! This was certainly a long update. I had major writers block and concentrated on my other stories for awhile. Well my head is working again, and I don't employ a muse(yes I do know what a muse is ;p), but I think I'm ready to go, so I'll try to update more regularly now. Anyways, this chapter is nice and long, so I hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to read and review! I don't require reviews, but I like to see that people are reading my story.

**Chapter 11**

It was the day of the party for Usagi. In fact, it was six o' clock. The party was supposed to begin soon. All the guests hadn't shown but Usagi's family, obviously the inner senshi, and Hikari and Kin agreed to show. Surprisingly, Ami's mom had agreed to come as well. Yet, Usagi was no where to be found. I was currently looking for her.

I walked into the kitchen and saw for the fourth time that day, the cute double layered cake with Usagi's face on it, saying welcome back and sporting two icing "buns" on top. It brought a smile to my face. The curtains were swinging with the warm breeze outside and the smell of dough treats wafted to my nose. Mako stood adding icing to her cookies at the counter.

"Have you seen Usagi?" I asked her.

Mako shook her head no. We checked the tub room and the fire shrine, but still no sign of Usagi.

"Where could she be?" I thought.

I found her out on the patio, gazing up at the moon. She looked to be in deep thought, and as much as I didn't want to interrupt her, I couldn't force myself not to.

"Usagi-chan, come join the party! It is for you after all." I said.

"I was just thinking about the new enemy." She stated. "And you."

"Me?" I responded. That was an unexpected answer. "Surely, Usagi, you don't distrust me?"

"No, no, not at all Naru," she said. "I was just wondering why you're a senshi. You never did explain it to me."

"Oh Usagi! I never did, did I? We have so much to talk about, you and I. Usagi-chan, I'm your sister!"

"My what?" she said in surprise.

"Queen Serenity told me everything. I was your younger sister on the moon, but I was reborn the same age as you so we would get along. I have my own ginzuishou, but it's not nearly as strong as yours."

Usagi was dumbfounded. "Oh, Naru-chan! I'm so sorry!" she suddenly burst out.

I looked at her, confused. "For what?"

"I completely ignored you for a few years before I left. I didn't mean to, I really didn't. It didn't even really hit me what I was doing until now. I just became close with everyone, and…well…"

"Usagi, it's ok, really." I said. "I understand why. I know you didn't try it either. If there's one thing I always wanted to tell you though, it's that I admire you, your strength and your disposition. I wanted to tell you that before you left, and I wanted to tell you that I knew who you really were, but I never did. Once Seiya came in, my opportunity to become your friend again was gone, and I've regretted that for many years." I told her.

She hugged me and I returned the hug. It was nice to again feel accepted and wanted as her friend. I had missed her a great deal all these years.

"Naru, there's something you should know about Seiya." Usagi said, as she stood up.

"I know who he was, Usagi. And I know you always loved Mamoru, no matter what. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Thanks, Naru." She said, smiling at me.

"I have a gift I want to give to you before everyone comes, so come out." I said.

"A gift? Ooh what is it?" Usagi said, acting like the normal Usagi I knew.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." I said as I dragged her out into the hallway containing the table overflowing with gifts.

I picked out mine and handed it to her. "Open it." I instructed impatiently.

Usagi undid the ribbon that held the box together and slowly opened it up. Her face turned to one of amazement and joy.

"Arigato Naru-chan!" she thanked me.

"You're welcome Usagi-chan, you're welcome."

"It's so pretty! Look at how it sparkles!" Usagi exclaimed. Suddenly she frowned. "But where am I going to put it? I already have a brooch!"

"Alternate between them?" I suggested.

"Usagi, there's something you should know about that…" I began, but was cut off as a bright light came out of the brooch.

Usagi quickly ran into the next room and I followed her. Queen Serenity appeared.

"Hello, Serenity. I hope you're having fun at your welcome back party." She began.

Usagi only managed to nod.

"As I'm sure Naru's already explained to you, you were once sisters on the moon. Naru is Sailor Eos, as I had long ago granted her a crystal of her own. I was born of the cauldron again and came to Naru to awaken her. The brooch you have contains my star seed within. Any time you need my guidance, all you need do is ask for my help, and I will help you. Or if you just wish to chat with me, I am here for that too. But I cannot materialize, as my star seed is too weak for that. Someday perhaps it will return to its previous strength, but until then I will remain with you this way. I trust that you and your sister will be much closer now, as I hate to say it but I mischievously planned it that way. I love you both. Any time you need me, call on me. I trust you shall need me soon. Goodbye my sweet dears."

Usagi stood holding the brooch for at least a few minutes before she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Naru, you knew about this?"

I nodded.

Immediately I was met with a big hug from Usagi, which, had I tried, I wouldn't have been able to squirm out of. Not that I wanted to, of course. I was glad she liked my present.

"Naru, you don't know how much this means to me," she said, "Thank you so, so, much."

I smiled, and Usagi placed the brooch, box and all, in a safe place where it wouldn't be disturbed. At first she hadn't wanted to part with it at all, but I convinced her it would be safe, and off we went to greet everyone.

She walked out, wiping tears from her eyes, but they were happy tears. It was then I realized that I had screwed up something.

"Usagi-chan, I forgot to tell you something." I said.

She looked up at me.

"I told your parents that you were Sailor Moon. I hope you didn't mind. It was kind of hard to get around since they thought you were…not alive."

Usagi never really had time to react since the next guests to arrive were her parents.

"Oh Usagi!" Ikuko cried and ran to her, hugging her.

Kenji followed and soon after Shingo followed suite and they were engulfed in a big family bear hug.

"So onee-chan, when were you gonna tell us that you were Sailor Moon?" Shingo asked.

"As soon as you stopped obsessing over how great she was, brat." Usagi said, smirking.

I could tell that she was happy to see her family again.

"Usagi, how come you didn't tell us?" Ikuko asked.

"I couldn't, really. Only my friends knew, and that was because they were my fellow senshi. I didn't want to put you in danger." Usagi explained.

"I know that, and I understand, but Usagi, we could've helped you. If we had known, we could've been there for you." Ikuko said.

"I know, mom." She said.

"Usagi, I am definitely proud of you."

"Honto? Does this mean I don't have to study anymore?" Usagi joked.

"Definitely not!" Ikuko joked back.

"What about this man that you're 'destined' to be with?" Kenji asked.

"Erm…heh." Usagi started. "Naru!"

I shrugged.

Shingo started up again. "Now that I know you're Sailor Moon, you have to take me with you when you go out."

"Wha-at?" Usagi exclaimed. "I don't think so."

"Alright, have it your way. But I can't wait to hear what my friends say when I tell them that Sailor Moon is my sister!"

"You little! You wouldn't dare!"

"Shingo! Behave!" exclaimed Ikuko, and even I was scared.

Shingo looked up at Usagi and smiled. "I really do think it's cool though."

Usagi laughed and gave him a hug.

The doorbell rang and I assumed it was more guests for the party. I was right. Mamoru, Hikari and Kin had arrived.

Usagi laughed.

Ikuko turned to see what was so funny and her expression turned to that of mesmerized.

"Mom, dad, Shingo, meet me and Mamo-chan from the future." Usagi announced.

Hikari hugged Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo. "I know that it's the past, but I can still miss you guys can't I?" she said grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly a mass of pink hair came through the door and jumped on me.

"Naru-chan!" it yelled.

"Chibiusa-chan!" I greeted back.

"Who is this?" asked Ikuko.

Immediately Usagi-chan and Mamoru-kun turned bright red.

"Well first of all, dad, don't be angry, but this is Mamo-chan." Usagi said, as Mamoru shook hands with her father. "Second of all, this pink spore is my daughter."

Immediately Ikuko, Kenji and Shingo had the most contorted looks I've ever seen on their faces.

"Oh, I didn't have her yet." Usagi said. "She's from the future."

I noticed that at least Kenji sighed. Then they gave a look to Hikari, who shook her head.

"Nope, not yet." Hikari answered.

Chibiusa looked confused as to who to run to, now that she realized each was just as much her mother as the other. She made a quick choice and ran to Ikuko.

"So you're actually Usagi's daughter?" Ikuko asked, the idea finally sinking in. "I have a granddaughter! Come here, Chibiusa, is it? Usagi you shouldn't be calling your daughter a spore!"

They hugged and seemed happy enough.

"But mom!"

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Chibiusa said.

Everyone shared a laugh at that.

Only one person left, and that person didn't seem to be coming. Umino-kun.

Suddenly there were screams from the kitchen. I could hear Mako kicking butt but also yelling for help.

"Eos Moon Power!" I cried out, as I was followed by

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Cosmos Power!"

"Pink Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

Mamoru took out a rose and powered up. So did Kin.

Usagi's parents still stared ahead in disbelief. Shingo quickly darted off to follow us.

"Where'd you get a new transformation, brat?" Usagi asked Chibiusa, but she simply stuck out her tongue in response to the question.

When we reached the kitchen, we saw food everywhere. The first thing I thought about was the food for the party, but that was because I was so hungry. The second thing I noticed were the thirty shadow youma creeping about the kitchen. I was surprised that Mako had lasted that long.

"Eos Boomerang!" I yelled, throwing my tiara. I took out three in the process.

In a matter of seconds, the rest of the senshi showed up.

I ran over to Jupiter and began to get her out of harms way, while Mercury shot a rhapsody of water and Mars shot fire arrows.

I froze as I saw a foot coming toward me, and heard "Sailor V Kick!" I tried to duck, but to my surprise it didn't hit me.

"Shadow behind ya!" Minako said, and bounced off to destroy another youma.

Meanwhile, I managed to get Mako out to the room with Usagi's parents and she powered down. When I ran back out into the kitchen, it was worse. All of us were squat into a tiny place, using our attacks, the two Tuxedo Kamens throwing roses and the rest of the senshi using their attacks. With all the commotion it was a wonder that Yuuichiru and grandpa weren't in here throwing a fit about the mess we were making! But the bad part was that for every shadow we destroyed, two came back!

I stumbled back to the large room Usagi's parents were in. "Run!" I yelled to them.

Just as they headed out the door, who should arrive but Ami's mom!

"What's going on?" she asked, and then noticed Mako on the couch, injured. "Kami-sama, she needs immediate medical attention!"

I noticed Ami's mother run back out into her car and come back with her emergency first aid kit. It wasn't the same treatment as a hospital could give but it would have to do.

Mako groaned as Ami's mother put a splint on her broken shin, and bit her lip as she put iodine on her cuts. I left my post quickly to head back to the kitchen to help.

I heard Dr. Mizuno run out toward the kitchen, I assumed, to see if there was anyone else injured. I don't think there had been time for her to register yet that she was at her daughter's friend's home. I assumed her logical mind had simply kicked in and went into overdrive. While running I heard her dial the hospital and tell them to send an ambulance to the Sendai Hill Temple. I noticed from the corner of my eye that she slipped her cell phone into her pocket just as she reached the kitchen.

I turned and saw her. Immediately she recognized my face.

"Naru?"

Her distraction fazed me and I let a shadow youma get the upper hand. My head hit the counter as I fell to the floor, but I refused to pass out.

I wondered if Dr. Mizuno would recognize Ami. I didn't have to wonder for long. Through the haze that was my vision I saw Ami turn around to analyze a youma when I heard her mother cry out, "Kami-sama! Ami, is that you?"

I saw Ami's eyes widen, just before I passed out.

When I awoke, I was in the garden outside the temple. Instinctively I put my hand on back of my head and noticed a huge lump.

"Don't move. You're injured." I heard a voice say.

Glancing to my left I noticed again the man in the navy cape and polished boots kneeling next to me. There was a blue tint mask on the ground. I figured it must've been in the way when he cared for me. I tried to turn my head to see his face, but he quickly picked up the mask and put it on. I noticed that he had a gash on his upper arm and it had stained his clothes red.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked nervous.

"Well you must have a name. Something I can call you." I said.

He gave a little laugh to himself.

"Tuxedo…"

I looked up.

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"That one's already taken." I said.

"So it is. I never thought it was a very creative name either, you know." The man added. "How about you just call me Tithonus then?"

"Tithonus?" I said. This man was nothing like Mamoru, but who could he be? I suddenly remembered the others. "Oh my god, I have to go!"

I stood up and ran toward the temple, and he followed me. I glanced back at him while I ran. He was really handsome, even more so than Mamoru, I observed.

When I reached the kitchen I noticed that all of the shadows were gone. But it was not without casualty, for Mako-chan had already been seriously injured, as was I, and Chibiusa-chan and Ami-chan were unable to move. As I walked in, I noticed the outer senshi standing off to the side. I thought they had come to help. But then I noticed the darkness in their eyes. "More clones." I thought.

"Eos Boomerang!" I yelled, but it hit the wall, as the four outer senshi disappeared.

When I turned around, Tux- I mean Tithonus was gone.

Dr. Mizuno stood there in shock.

"Dr. Mizuno! Sailor Mercury and Chibi-Moon need your help!" I yelled.

She immediately ran over and treated both. It turns out that Ami had two sprains, one in her foot and another in her arm while Chibiusa was lucky and got away with a few minor scratches and a bruised hip.

Ami was now sitting up on a sofa in the large room, still attired in her Sailor Mercury garb.

"Ami, why didn't you tell me?" asked Dr. Mizuno.

"I…I couldn't, Mom." Ami said as she removed one of the boots and put her sprained foot in soak. "I didn't see you all that often, and when I did, I couldn't tell you because, first and foremost I didn't want you to get hurt, and second, I guess I knew that you'd try and stop me."

"Of course I would've! Ami, you're an intelligent girl, and you are going places. You're letting…this…get in the way of your dreams."

From my small watching place I peeked, and I swear that it was the first time I've ever seen Ami-chan angry.

"Mother! I am quite capable of making my own choices. Who says that I can't be a senshi and a doctor at the same time? Only you believe that. Besides that, it's my duty. I must protect the princess, and not only that but I want to. Usagi is my friend and whether you like it or not, I will fight by her side. Needless to say, I'm ashamed of you. I figured you would commend me."

Her mother looked down at the ground, then back at Ami.

"I-I'm sorry Ami. I just want what's best for you, is all. You're growing up so fast. You're not the shy, introverted girl you once were. I guess I'm just afraid of losing you."

"It's ok mom. But it's my choice and my mistakes are my own to make, so please let me make them. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Just then, I decided to walk into the room and noticed Chibiusa sitting silently on a chair holding ice to her hip. She seemed content now that Ami and her mother had made up.

"Did anyone see the man in the blue tux?" I asked when all of the senshi had entered the room.

"Blue tux?" Mamoru exclaimed, and he and Kin looked at each other.

I sighed. It would have to wait.

I heard a muffle in the closet and when I opened it I saw Shingo, Ikuko and Kenji.

"Is it safe to come out?" they asked.

I nodded.

Looking around I realized it was going to be a couple of hours before we completely had the place cleaned up for the party again. But that was ok, since we could still have the party.

Just then the doorbell rang. I went to answer it. "Umino-kun." I said.

"Am I too late?" he asked.

"Well, actually there's been a mishap and we have to clean up." I told him.

"Oh well, maybe I can help." He offered. I glanced around to see if Ami had changed back. She had. I moved out of the doorway, and he slipped his shoes off and walked in.

It was then I noticed the reddish stain on his jacket.


End file.
